


Against the Wind

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Potentially out of character, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint is barely holding himself together, Silver feels stranded, and Billy makes progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work in some S3 stuff. It's a little hard when I've already had them meet Blackbeard and Silver killing Dufresne, I might also switch a little and maybe write some stuff from Eleanor's side? I'll see where my muse takes me.

Silver woke to the increasing dull pain in his left thigh, his head swimming from a sleepless night, he cringed as the pain grew, gripping at the limb that seemed to be screaming out at him; he'd found it a bit harder than he'd expected to, getting around the ship, especially on rough seas, it was beginning to take it's toll, but he didn't want to see Doctor Howell, he didn't want to admit to anyone that he was struggling. If it reached Flint--Silver wouldn't know what to do, it was bad enough that Flint had been drifting away from him ever since they left Nassau; it seemed like the weight of the gold was still laying on his shoulders, they both knew it wasn't **really** safe inside that broken-fort, Silver hadn't understood why it had been put there anyway, it seemed perfectly fine underground, unless it was part of Rackham's plan to make everything seem completely normal.

Although, Silver remembered Vane not being too happy about it either, even if he'd stood in front of Flint's wrath for Rackham when they'd first talked; Silver knew there was something else weighing on Flint's mind and if it wasn't Thomas, then it definitely was what happened to Miranda and Silver knew he couldn't do anything to try and rescue Flint. Any time they had managed to get close and have a civil conversation, Silver was stupid enough to think it meant he could satisfy other needs, the ones he felt for Flint but they were all quickly turned down with a vicious, _"Ask Billy."_ And it pissed Silver off, because Flint had seemed okay with what had happened while they were still on Nassau, now it seemed like he was trying to drown, and take them all with him, while he was as close to the sea as he could get.

Silver grunted softly and sat up, carefully swinging his legs out of the hammock, he grabbed his stupid fucking replacement and pulled it on with a bit-back whine; right now, he wanted Flint so much, just to forget all this pain, he'd take having Flint buried so deep within him that he couldn't fucking walk, and didn't want to walk. He knew he was being so stupid and blinding himself to what was really going on, Flint was dying--wanted to die, Silver wasn't sure, maybe both, Flint was putting himself in danger and didn't seem to care...Running into Hornigold and barely making it through that fucking storm, Silver wanted to punch Flint in the face then have Flint fuck him so hard he forgot his own name and forgot why he was so pissed off.

But that wasn't easy, he'd had to watch one of his men drown and he couldn't do a damned thing to help; because of the stupid thing he called a leg and how Flint had so recklessly drove them into that storm. The worst thing for Silver was that he had believed that it was the only way out and it wasn't until he gave it some thought as they had edged closer to the storm, that it was too late and then Flint decided he was strong enough to steer the ship on his own.

Silver hadn't seen him, he didn't want to either; he knew it would result in him hitting Flint until he broke and kissed Flint instead, reminded him that there was **someone** on this ship that knew about Miranda and Thomas, that Silver wanted to stand at his side and keep the men in-line. His thoughts were cut short when another jolt of pain ran up his thigh, he gripped it tightly and clenched his teeth to stop the hiss of pain; maybe he should use the crutch, even if it were only for a short while, leave that stupid thing at the side and give himself a break, at least _try_ to save what was left of his leg--but he didn't want to, he felt like that would be admitting defeat, maybe he could get away with laying in bed today, it wasn't as if they were really going anywhere. It wouldn't hurt, if Flint wanted something, then he could easily find him; at that thought, he gave a sigh and laid back down, relaxing himself as much as he could before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off again. Maybe his sleep would be a little more peaceful this time...

In his dreams, he remembered watching Muldoon as he drowned, except, he saw Flint instead; holding onto him, but not calling for help, instead, he seemed to give up, letting himself fall into the water and be released from the world. Silver had woke hastily, a cold sweat covering him, fear had been gripping at his chest, it felt like claws sinking into him, his rib-cage tightening to the point where it was making it hard to breathe; he shook his head, trying to calm himself by saying over and over, in his head, that Flint was still alive and he'd already dragged Flint from the waves once, he'd overcome anything to do it again.

Silver didn't want Flint to die. He couldn't lose him, it would be too much--he was sure his heart would break. Silver was fucked and he knew it, how he'd fallen for Flint without even realising, he hated himself for it, "John?"

Sliver sat up, looking to Billy, "I guess this means I have to get up," He couldn't help but sigh, dragging himself from the hammock; biting back a groan of pain He carefully rose to his feet, a little un-sturdy for a moment and he couldn't help but glare at his leg when he felt Billy's gaze, "Let's go then." His voice was muttered and he hoped Billy knew he was annoyed at him; he looked up, and Billy nodded before leading the way to Flint's cabin.

After the conversation, Silver felt more annoyed, at Flint and at Billy; no, he didn't think it was easy to just stand against Flint like nothing would hurt him. Even without proof or without Billy needing to say anything, Silver truly knew that Flint was the cause of Billy's fall from the Walrus and...Silver was there when Flint had killed Gates; Gates was the one who would always try to keep Flint in line too. Even Dufresne had now met his end, even if Flint hadn't told Silver to do what he did, Silver wasn't stupid and he knew that Flint wanted Dufresne to pay for what he had done. Now Flint wanted to propose this _scheme_ that would mean that the crew's life were at risk. Silver hated it...He hated Flint. And he felt so helpless, he just wanted to punch him for the turmoil that he was going through.

~ ~ ~ ~

The days had wore on, everything passed in some sort of hazy-blur, and Flint seemed to be drawn back after their conversation in the boat...Silver was glad, he'd been thinking for a while that something needed to be said to Flint. _"Remember, even if you had figured it out, I fooled you until you realised that it was me who took the gold. There was a long time from those scouts turning up and me telling you the information had be sold to another crew by Vincent. For the crew's sake, it seems they respond better when we work together. We need to be **partners** not enemies."_

Silver was actually surprised that Flint seemed to have taken it in. And he hadn't said anything to Silver about the encounter which had been a little strange, Silver thought that Flint would have told him that he was deluding himself. Flint had managed to worm his way into the queen's head and Silver was sure he had gotten into Flint's too, even if it had been by admitting that he valued Flint's life over those of the crew.

Now Silver had to stay behind as proof of the alliance. He wouldn't have dared to admit that it was probably for the best anyway, he could feel the oncoming fever from his wound; he hadn't wanted to show his weakness, especially not in front of Flint and definitely not in front of these people. But, Madi didn't seem to care, in fact, she had managed to cheer Silver up a little and he really appreciated the sentiment; yet, he still wondered what Flint would be doing right now...

\- - -

Flint hadn't truly expected Vane to help him, especially when going up against Teach...Flint hadn't even expected for Vane to still be attached to Teach, especially after the _misunderstanding_ that Flint and Teach had when they'd first met again, on the beach in Nassau; maybe it was because of those pardons that Hornigold had offered, and threatened Vane's life in the same sentence, maybe Vane just felt like he'd had no other choice but to run away from Nassau with Teach.

And yet, he was potentially throwing that freedom away, just to help Flint and Flint couldn't help but be curious as to why; if he were an idiot, he probably wouldn't have noticed the small glances that Vane sent Billy's way, seeming to want the man's attention and yet Billy would turn away from the gaze, the moment he realised someone was looking at him. Flint smirked at the situation, if Vane wanted Billy, a few looks probably wouldn't sway him so easily; though, Flint doubted that Billy needed a huge display of affection either, going off the reason why Billy liked Silver, not only because of what he'd done against Vane's men on the warship, but his natural charm could get anyone's attention without trying, Flint knew that all too well, he couldn't help but think about how Silver was getting on and what he could be doing without him.

Flint had been overly suspicious of the way that Silver had took interest in Madi, but Flint was trying harder than anything to push those niggling thoughts he'd even appreciated the way Silver had opened up about how important Flint's life was in the whole scheme of things. Maybe, if they had been elsewhere, Flint would have jumped on Silver, all he could do though, was open up about his part in creating the pardons that Hornigold had offered; Silver had seemed shocked, at least until Flint mentioned Thomas, maybe Silver had realised why Flint loved Thomas... _God_ , he was thinking too much about Silver, he needed a distraction, at least until he could get Silver back on the ship; fuck him hard enough that no-one would have any reservations about their relationship, and maybe push Billy just a little closer to Vane so he would stay away from Silver.

 _Damn_ , those thoughts just had to pop up again, how much he wished Silver was on the ship right now; all the things he would do, just thinking about it made Flint's head spin, and he retreated into the cabin, locking the door behind him. Maybe those thoughts were enough for now, to get some release...

\- - - -

Billy was trying, he really was, but having that stare linger on him was making him feel just a little breathless; he could remember their kiss all over again, how he wanted to work himself against Vane's body...How he'd wished Silver hadn't interrupted, how he wished that it had been Vane to sink to his knees. It was driving Billy crazy, he couldn't seem to get away from the gaze either, even as he ignored it, it only seemed like Vane would look over more often.

He was tempted to drag Vane off somewhere, finish what they had started in that tent in Nassau. _Fuck_ , he was getting hard just thinking about it and he found himself retreating below deck, hoping that Vane would follow; Billy was glad to see that only a few crew members were around, he smiled as he made his way to the store room, pretending that he couldn't feel someone following.

Billy didn't even manage to get the door closed before Vane pushed it open; Billy would have been scared if anyone else glared at him in the way Vane was now. The door was shut and locked then Billy found himself being roughly pushed against the nearest wall, a warm pair of lips soon pushing against his own; he couldn't possibly stop himself from returning the kiss, his hands gripping at the back of Vane's shirt.

Vane was sure he would have exploded if he'd kept himself rooted on-deck, but now, he found himself pressing against Billy; his tongue demanding entrance, which Billy freely gave but fought back against the tongue that invaded his mouth. Vane gave a low growl, it rumbled deep in his chest and sent Billy's blood rushing south; he found himself leaning back against the wall.

One of Vane's hands drifted to Billy's belt, he hastily unfastened it, his hand soon sliding in the fabric; Billy bit back a small hiss at the warmth against his skin, a groan soon spilled from his lips when Vane tugged at his length. His own hands wandered in response to the contact, he felt like he was rushing but Vane wasn't exactly complaining, his hips seemed to move closer as Billy's hands fumbled impatiently with his belt then the fabric of his breeches.

Billy tugged them off Vane's hips as soon as they were loose enough; he felt his own being tugged by calloused hands, then Vane moved closer, their cocks brushed and Billy groaned softly, his hips lifting to gain more contact. Vane seemed more than delighted at the reaction; Vane moved closer, so his hand was closer to Billy's and every inch of them touched the other.

Vane was desperate, his free hand grasped Billy's jaw and he pulled him into a kiss, his hand briskly pumping Billy's length; Billy gave as good as he got, and they were groaning into each other's mouth. Their kiss dissolved into a mesh of lips on lips, teeth crashing and tongue's prodding; Billy's hips bucked under Vane's and he wanted to do so much more, but at the same time with how close he felt just from the heat of Vane's hand--their closeness, bare flesh brushing, Vane's hand gripping tight enough to bruise his jaw--he wasn't sure he could handle more, it was already driving him shakily to the edge and he could barely hold back.

Billy pumped Vane with more rigour, and Vane held him steady as his hips continued to buck under the heat of it all; then it hit, Billy's mouth gaped in silent release, his free hand pulled at the back of Vane's shirt. His other continued to bring Vane closer to bliss, and when it hit, the groan Vane made against Billy's neck was enough to send any man insane.

They crumbled together, barely held up by the side of the ship, and Billy felt so much more aware of the ship rocking under his shaky legs; Vane was still rubbing his length, his touch was light now, pulling Billy through his high. Billy felt the need to return the favour, but before he could move, Vane was already retreating, quickly finding a discarded rag to clean them up a little before he was fastening his breeches; Billy barely remembered to cover himself up too, still a little dazed by the rush of what they just did.

He wanted to speak, but his mouth felt dry of words, he didn't even know what he _could_ say and he felt even more at a loss for words when Vane turned to him, a pleased smirk on his lips, "Perhaps next time," Vane stepped forward and Billy was sure his breath paused, "We can spend some more time together." Then he was kissing Billy again, his hand cradling his chin and Billy just about found the strength to return the kiss, his head spinning more from Vane's declaration of a _next time_.

"Yeah. I'd like that." And maybe he was being too honest--maybe his bliss was turning him crazy, but Vane's smirk seemed to grow and he gave a nod before unlocking the door and leaving Billy to collect himself. Billy wasn't really sure how long he could wait for their next time; just having Vane's hand on him felt a million times better than when Silver had--he didn't want to think about it, his stomach turned, at least he knew he had something better to look forward too. And maybe, when this stupid war had ended, Billy would have someone to hide away with.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UNI KICKED MY BUTT, SORRY GUYS. I'm finished now and I get my results this week! :)
> 
> Bit of a chapter filler here. I'm just glad that I was able to upload something (after FOREVER). Also, I'm really liking Billy/Charles at the moment!


End file.
